


【路人×哈利】一个梗

by miaooo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Sex Toys, 角色性癖异常
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: 希望能够打到车，划掉，开放授权如果有人想要拿去写（没有）有点黑化，本质PWP。魔法世界好开车（。





	【路人×哈利】一个梗

**Author's Note:**

> 抛弃“救世主”人设，你可以认为这整个AU都OOC到不存在了（

在一个即使夜里也人来人往的公园相对僻静幽暗的角落。Harry被拴在一个水泥浇筑而成的平台上面，用的是一个带锁的皮项圈，伴着手脚镣铐让他没有办法跑（或者应该说“爬”？）得很远，除了戴着这些东西以外周身都是赤裸的，唯独一个连着猫咪尾巴的肛塞插在屁股里，尾巴随着人的动作扬起来摆来摆去。

头顶黑发间还有一对很真实的猫耳，埋藏在黑发间偶尔抖一抖。

背后漂浮着一个note，上面写道：

> 请帮我照顾我的小猫，仅限今晚。

相对不起眼的附注说明了已经做好防护咒语，“不要伤害它”，以及“一人一次”。

 

肛塞取出来的时候尾巴就会连到尾椎上去，给“临时的照顾者”先生一种仿佛自己是有什么动物fetish之类的感觉。何况猫还会拿尾巴绕你。

似乎不被允许自慰的样子，发出的声音也小小的，像猫叫。查看口部才发现，口腔中被放入了类似口枷的东西。吐不出来，无法说话，但实质是防止有人用它这里来给自己口交。手指倒是可以伸进去拨弄着舌头玩，而猫咪也不会抗拒或阻止你。

用完之后记得把“尾巴”插好。可以对这个施咒变成其他的形状或者伴有动的效果。

在下一个人来前可以好好地安慰一下小猫。

因为已经施过保暖咒了所以夜深露重倒不用特别担心。

如果被玩具干得受不了发出声音也会引来人吧。

“照顾”的过程中不想被其他人看到可以放一个notice-me-not（忽视咒），但很少有人这么做。

有一个人在旁边窥视了良久，发现似乎小猫只有在被鸡巴插入的时候才能高潮，就在轮到自己的时候事先给dildo施了个咒，放回去之后让它仿照自己的做法一遍又一遍地操猫。

 

黎明前最后一位，结束时就被脖子上项圈portkey（？或者是别的什么也可以，没有想好）给带走了。

可以有两种结局，一是正牌攻出现，这是一场确有其事的Master/Pet普雷，那么note是主人给宠物写的，此事是建立在没有贞操观的两人共同接受的前提下。

另一种结局并不存在“主人”的角色，只是Harry一人自导自演。 ~~公共场合性质上属于是自慰的play~~

 

没了（


End file.
